UAS3E8 The Widening Gyre
Plot A ship is sailing through fog. The passengers complain about a smell a shipmate cannot find the source of. The ship sails into an enormous pile of floating garbage. The captain tries to turn around and avoid the garbage, but the ship is damaged. The garbage encloses the ship, dragging it below the surface. The team is cleaning out Ben's garage. Kevin is not enjoying himself. He and Gwen start to leave when a car pulls up and government agents come out. They ask that Ben come with them. At a military base, they meet with Colonel Rozum, and tease him about the Area 51 scandal. He explains that the area around the Pacific Garbage Vortex has become a ship dead zone. His sister disappeared there, as did two of his agents. He has been ordered to shut down the investigation, so he needs someone to continue. The team flies to the Vortex in the Rustbucket. Kevin picks up a distress signal and they use it to find the Vortex: a giant island of garbage. They exit the ship. Ben notes the bad smell. Gwen explains that plastic doesn't break down. The currents push it together. Ben finds an autographed photo of himself, shocking him. They find giant seagull skeletons, filled in plastic. Gwen says that plastic is poison. A flock of seagulls attacks. Ben turns into Terraspin. Terraspin fights the birds, but is quickly overwhelmed. Three birds swarm Terraspin. He blows them away and gets up. They attack again. Gwen fights them off. Later, the team comes across a camp of survivors, including two agents, Bricen and Locke. They explain that after dumping was banned, an experimental plastic-eating bacterium was released on the trash. Instead of destroying the Vortex, it mutated it and brought it to life. Locke tells Ben that Rozum's sister is there, but injured. Suddenly, a monster made of garbage appears and says that the humans cannot leave the island. It sticks the team to the island with garbage. Ben turns into NRG. NRG frees himself and the team and attacks the monster. The agents bring the people to the Rustbucket. NRG and the monster battle. The monster pins NRG. Kevin attacks it, but it disappears and grabs him, trying to eat him. Gwen saves him and NRG attacks the monster again. It absorbs enough garbage to grow larger. The team flees. The agents say that they'll fly the survivors to land and return in eight hours to pick up the team. The Rustbucket leaves. Gwen says that they need to find a way to trap the monster. Locke calls and says that they've reached land. The Vortex is moving quickly towards land. It is minutes away from the US west coast. The monster intends to feed. The entire island grows into a giant monster that walks towards the coast. The monster lumbers towards San Francisco. Gwen says that the monster in a city would be disastrous. Kevin falls off, but Gwen catches him with mana. She and Kevin float on a mana platform. Ben jumps off the monster and turns into Way Big. Motorists on a bridge see the monsters fighting and panic. Way Big and the monster fight. Gwen calls Agent Locke and tells her to bring the Rustbucket. Every time Way Big hits the monster, it regenerates. It spits garbage at him and he falls. He hits it with a giant piece of metal and it knocks into the bridge. It absorbs the metal and grows larger. The Rustbucket, piloted by Kevin, arrives, distracting the monster. It fires missiles at it. It shoots down the Rustbucket and it falls into the water. Gwen saves it with mana. Way Big realizes how to defeat the monster and runs around it in really fast circles, creating a water vortex that sends it flying into space. It hurtles towards the sun. Kevin walks off to try and start the engine. From the bridge, a man throws a bottle into the ocean. Currents carry it to a new pile of garbage. Characters Characters *Shipmate *Ben Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Agent *Colonel Rozum *Gwen Tennyson *Agent Bricen *Agent Locke Villains *Garbage Vortex *Mutant Seagulls Aliens *Terraspin *NRG *Way Big Category:Episodes Category:Ultimate Alien Episodes